


В Грядущие Дни (In Days To Come by roachpatrol)

by Mr_Scapegrace



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Ancestor-Era, Black Romance, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Red Romance, Timey-Wimey, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 00:17:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Scapegrace/pseuds/Mr_Scapegrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>За всю историю Альтернии можно по пальцам пересчитать тех, кто встречал тебя с радостью: мятежники, глупцы и безнадёжные мечтатели, обречённые и проклятые. Прекрасные, все они, в своём безумии, в том, как их улыбки разгоняли тьму.</p>
            </blockquote>





	В Грядущие Дни (In Days To Come by roachpatrol)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In Days To Come (The Kill Your Heroes Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/309228) by [roachpatrol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roachpatrol/pseuds/roachpatrol). 



> В Грядущие Дни (Убить Ваших Героев Remix)  
> by roachpatrol  
> Источник: http://archiveofourown.org/works/309228?view_adult=true  
> Автор: roachpatrol  
> Перевод: Mr. Scapegrace
> 
> Примечание автора:  
> Навеяно The Wise Man, Like the Fool by MacaroniSwirls. 
> 
> _I say you kill your heroes and_  
>  _fly, fly, baby, don't cry._  
>  _Don't you worry, 'cause_  
>  _everybody will die._  
>  \--AWOLNATION, 'Kill Your Heroes'

Они сняли его, и он мёртв. Они сжигают его тело, и он мёртв. Его последователи опускаются, словно мухи на освежёванный труп, они переносят его оковы в легенду, его слова в свои мечты, и он мёртв.

 " _Я пытался_ ", - шепчет его призрак, как поцарапанная и запылившаяся пластинка. - " _Я пытался, я пытался, я пытался_ ".

 Эта история ещё далека от конца, а ты уже очень устала от неё.

 *

 В пещерах зарождения непроглядно темно и воняет плотью, сексом и жизнью, и рождением, и секретными испытаниями. Девушка, нашедшая тебя в них, не спит, хотя сейчас её время. Она преследовала тебя, сильно нарушая требования к своим обязанностям, хотя, строго говоря, ты находилась здесь, в некотором смысле, нарушая свои.  

 Ты останавливаешься, наконец-то, и смотришь на неё. Её лицо бледное в свете твоих глаз.

 “Говорят...” - она закусывает губу, напуганная. Храбрая, но всё равно напуганная. "Ты Демонесса, верно? И ещё говорят, что Демонесса иногда может поделиться секретом в обмен на поцелуй".

 “Правду говорят", - признаёшь ты. Ты стерильна, как могила, и всё же зов жизни иногда трудно игнорировать. Нет ничего неправильного в том, чтобы наслаждаться тем немногим, что тебе позволено, чуточку здесь, чуточку там. Если бы это было неправильно, тебя остановили бы. Твой Мастер очень строг.

 Твои обязанности если и не просты, то, по крайней мере, _чётко установлены_.

 Она ходит туда-сюда, хватается за локти.

 "У тебя есть какие-нибудь секреты обо мне?"

 “Возможно”.

 Она подходит к тебе, спокойная в тусклом, смертоносном радужном сиянии твоих глаз, и приподнимается на носках, чтобы достать. Её губы холодно и неуверенно касаются твоих.

 "Вот", - говорит она, снова падая вниз и сцепляя руки за спиной.

 Ты наклоняешься вперёд, берёшь её за подбородок и целуешь её ровно таким священным поцелуем, каким положено целовать нефритовокровную слугу матери-личинки в определённый момент времени. Ты разжигаешь в ней желание узнать секреты о себе. Она тихо испуганно восклицает что-то, почувствовав твой язык, и пытается ударить кулаком по переднему разрезу твоего платья, промахиваясь и падая в твои объятия.

 "Ты будешь всю жизнь идти рядом со смертью", - шепчешь ты, не отрываясь от её рта, - "и когда ты наконец уступишь ей, то не почувствуешь ничего, кроме облегчения".

 Она тяжело дышит. "Спасибо, госпожа", - говорит она, тщательно соблюдая приличия, и снова тянется к тебе...

 Свод пещеры пробивает метеор. Повсюду пламя, шум и замешательство, и ты стоишь, прижав её к себе, пока горячий камень дождём падает вокруг вас. В твоих объятиях она тонкая, как саженец дерева, и она уже насколько сильна, насколько ей потребуется.

 Ты оставляешь её: вы ещё встретитесь.

 *

 Когда он впервые встречается с тобой, он очень мал, ему всего три вариации, и он полностью невинен. Он смотрит на тебя, и ты могла бы убить его сейчас, оставить в мире дыру, которая затянется, не оставив и следа. Он шепчет имя, которое он не должен бы знать: это имя, которое ты шептала себе, лёжа в своей холодной кровати в холодной усадьбе, которое ты кричала в подушку, свернувшись в комок из-за кошмаров, когда сама была ещё личинкой. Это имя, которое горело в твоей крови, заставляло тебя сражаться и кричать, и выступать против твоей судьбы, потому что это было твоё имя. Твоё, и ты не принадлежала никому.

 Это было имя, которое твой Мастер украл у тебя.

 У него _нет права_...

 Он вздрагивает. Он уже - дыра в этом мире, и у него есть все возможные права на это. Ты оставляешь его, пока не наделала ничего, о чём будешь сожалеть больше, чем нужно.

 *

 "Ты была там", - шипит тебе девушка. Её клинок остёр, и он приставлен к твоему горлу. Она не первая, кто пытается убить бессмертную, но она подошла поразительно близко. "Что он сказал? Это правда, что он никогда не раскаивался, это правда? Скажи мне, Дочь Смерти, в самом конце, скажи мне, что он кричал".

 “То же самое, что кричите вы все, так или иначе", - отвечаешь ты. - "Он кричал _'Я не хочу умирать!'_ А потом он умер".

 “Нет!” - кричит она, и клинок царапает твоё горло, несколько капель цвета красной ржавчины падают на высокий воротник твоего платья. "Нет, нет, нет! Ты лжёшь!"

 "Какое это имеет значение, Неофит?" - спрашиваешь ты: утомлённо, заинтересованно, утомлённо от своей заинтересованности. Ты дотягиваешься до её блузки и вытягиваешь символ, маленький амулет в виде лишённых зубцов оков. Пыточное устройство, выполненное в блестящим серебром идеале. В твоих руках он холоден, как высококровные, и выглядит абсолютно непристойно.

 “Скажи мне, девочка, что из этого вообще имеет значение. Скажи мне это сейчас, о мертвецах, мертвецах и пыли, скажи мне, что этот мужчина, которого ты никогда не встречала, мог вообще когда-нибудь значить для тебя”.

 “Он значит для меня всё. Ты была там. Ты знаешь. Ты не можешь сказать мне, что это не так.”

 Ты целуешь её, язык к языку, пока её скорбь не обратилась в ярость, которая обратилась в твёрдую, железную _волю_. Она будет хорошим инструментом, хорошей пешкой, одной из твоих лучших. Она столько всего приведёт в действие за свою маленькую короткую жизнь. К концу дня ты оставляешь её голой и молящей, но ты позволяешь ей оставить амулет.

 *

 Его любовница рычит на тебя, когда ты снова находишь его. У неё животное недоверие ко всему сверхъестественному, и когда ты приходишь к ней в её холодную и одинокую пещеру, она кидает тебе в голову тяжёлый горшок с краской, и ты позволяешь ему ударить тебя. Ты всё ещё носишь маленькую царапину на одном из своих рогов: ничтожно мелкая расплата в сравнении с целыми вариациями её скорби.

 "Всё в порядке, я её знаю", - успокаивает Неклеймёный свою Ученицу, и она снова садится над тушей добытого зверя, которого они вместе разделывали. Её рот красен от крови животного.

 "Расскажи мне историю, Неклеймёный", - говоришь ты. - "Расскажи мне одну из своих историй".

 Он глубокомысленно напевает себе поднос. Он вырос и стал самим собой, у него широкие плечи, крепкий подбородок, его осторожный взор полон горячего сострадания. Он всё ещё мал, но крепок.

 "Давным-давно жила маленькая девочка, и у неё было много друзей, которые очень любили её", - начинает он. "Она любила археологию, она всем рассказывала, что это способ смотреть через время. Она перепачкала все свои платья и говорила со старыми сонными призраками, которых она выкапывала, и целыми днями резала себе пальцы об осколки старых горшков. Однажды она сыграла со своими друзьями в игру, и она сделала всё, что было в её силах, и этого было недостаточно, что бы они не делали, хотя все они были хорошими, сильными игроками и они старались. На своём последнем издыхании она потянулась и взяла за руку маленького мальчика с мутантной кровью, и она пообещала, что с ними всеми, в конце концов, всё будет хорошо".

 "Это точно не была я", - говоришь ты. Ты хочешь очень чётко это подчеркнуть.

 Он только улыбается. Его руки красные, как у мясника, по самые локти. "Я и не говорил, что это ты, Демонесса. Ты останешься на обед?"

 "Нет", - отвечает Ученица.

 "Нет", - соглашаешься ты.

 "Давным-давно была кошка, которая слишком часто пропускала обеды", - говорит Немеченый. - "Она стала совсем капризной, и её лучший друг отправил её обратно в лагерь, чтобы она хорошенько подумала о том, что не стоит грубить незнакомым".

 Ученица угрюмо шипит. Ты всё ещё чувствуешь острую боль от тяжёлого горшка, разбившегося о твой рог. Это было меньшим, что ты ей задолжала. Это было меньшим, что ты задолжала любому из них.

 "Расскажи мне", -просишь ты. - "Чего ты на самом деле надеешься добиться с этими твоими мечтами? Что ты представляешь себе, Немеченый, что лежит в конце пути, который мы двое наметили?"

 Он только смеётся, словно вы уже обсуждали это раньше. "Ты говорила мне, что мои видения истинны", - уверенно отвечает он. - "Я верил в тебя достаточно долго, чтобы начать верить в себя. Ты не можешь остановить меня сейчас этой маленькой игрой в Адвоката Дьявола".

 Его руки уверенно держат нож. Он даже закрыл глаза существа, которое он и его подруга убили. Ты не знаешь, как оно называется: у живых имена меняются даже реже, чем их формы, и для твоих целей они абсолютно бесполезны.

 "В другом мире ты следуешь своим мечтам", - цитирует он. - "В этом ты находишь тех, кто поможет тебе претворить их в жизнь. Может быть, я думаю, что мы оба можем сделать это! О чём ты мечтаешь, Демонесса?"

 "Абсолютно ни о чём".

 Ты оставляешь их обедать.

 *

 Он юн, долговязый и худой, с грязными коротко стриженными волосами, блестящий и умный. И когда он видит тебя так рано в своей жизни, то только смеётся, словно кто отламывает ножку у стула отчаянья, и произносит: "Ну что же, я засыплю вторую пачку лапши".

 Он также произносит: "Ты красивее, чем я тебя представлял", - и берёт пустую миску из твоих пальцев, а потом целует тебя в нос. Его глаза яркие и лихорадочные, его улыбка полна безумия, о котором ему хорошо известно, он ведёт себя глупо. И он знает это.

 Не многие встречают свой рок лицом к лицу так, словно она подруга, по которой ты давно соскучился, и ты возвращаешь поцелуй в его длинный острый нос. Он всё продолжает и продолжает улыбаться тебе. Это абсурдно, но мило.

 Ты сидишь в ногах его койки и позволяешь ему целовать тебя, твой рот, снова и снова, словно он позволяет тебе остановить его, и надеется, что ты этого не сделаешь. И он такой милый, в такие юные годы своей жизни, и он такой добрый и глупый. Когда ты убираешь чёлку с его пылающих двухцветных глаз, он дышит через нос, словно ты ранишь его, и начинает плакать.

 "Утром они отправят меня отсюда", - говорит он, словно на исповеди, словно ты ещё не знаешь этого, и его милая тонкая кривая шея содрогается от страха и стыда. "О боже, о боже, они меня отправляют отсюда. Прошу, госпожа, мадам, Демонесса, ваша _Милость_ , скажи мне, что ты пришла сюда, чтобы подарить мне смерть до того, как они это сделают.”

 "Нет", - отвечаешь ты и заключаешь его голову в бесполезное объятие его рук.

 Ты берёшь в свои руки его лицо, видишь всю его жизнь. Она будет долго и трудной, и он никогда не поблагодарит тебя за то, что ты ему сейчас скажешь:

 "Я знаю кое-кого".

 Он смеётся, отчаянно и горько, и его язык мокро касается твоего большого пальца. "Я бы сказал, что ты узнаёшь всех, кого раньше, кого позже. Моя дорогая Психокрасотка, какое, блин, это имеет для меня значение?"

 Ты ловишь его золотые слёзы на свои пальцы. Он мелко дрожит, и ты рисуешь символ на его груди -- влажный и почти незаметный -- который он не будет узнавать ещё дюжину вариаций.

 “Всё", - отвечаешь ты, - "для тех, у кого есть глаза, чтобы его увидеть".

 "Ох, да ради, блин, всего святого, заткнись и дай мне получить мои последние права, Трупофилка", - яростно произносит он, закатываясь на тебя. Его бёдра трутся об твои, он пытается утопить себя в этом неестественном отвлечении с тобой, во временном удовольствии плоти. Он не твоя любимая пешка, но ему так одиноко, и он целует тебя, словно ты ему действительно не безразлична. Но ты позволяешь ему делать это, потому что слышишь какую-то ужасную горькую ноту надежды в его напуганном детском сердце. Ты знаешь, что он бежит отсюда, сразу же после того, как ты его покинешь, он бросит свою жизнь на путь, который ты для него наметила и, так или иначе, он доберётся туда, куда ему будет нужно.

 Когда он снова тебя увидит, ты встанешь на колени рядом с ним перед костром в лагере, и он просто положит ещё одну порцию лапши для тебя в суп. Когда ты увидишь его впервые, он будет наполовину без сознания от боли, кожа на его руках будет содрана до локтей, и он будет кричать: "Он любил тебя, ты грязная предательская блядь, он любил тебя". И ты не будешь иметь ни малейшего представления, о чём он говорит.

 *

 Мальчик юн, но уже перекачан мускулами, его тело натянуто до пределов, его раздражение натянуто ещё больше. Его гордыня простирается слишком далеко и разлетается осколками под твоими ногтями. Он думал, что сможет позвать тебя, заточить тебя, приказывать тебе.

 Он дурак. Обломки клетки валяются в лужах у твоих ног, раскалённые докрасна и дымящиеся, и его колени блестят от испарины. У него очень большие и мокрые руки, и они зажаты твоих. Его лицо - словно маска из страдания и негодования.

 Ты ломаешь его мизинец. Он представитель очень высокой касты. Он становится бледно серым, но не издаёт ни звука.

 "Зачем ты пытался сделать это?" - спрашиваешь ты. Твой голос резок, как удар хлыста. "Зачем ты пытался пленить смерть?"

 Он не отвечает. Ты ломаешь следующий палец.

 "Ответь мне!"

 "Я видел тебя однажды, твоя - ваша _Светлость_ ", - скрипуче говорит он. - "Я звал вас по имени, но вы не ответили..."

 Ты ломаешь ещё один палец.

 "Если бы вы только сделали так, как я хотел, мне не пришлось бы вас принуждать!" - кричит он.

 Ты ломаешь его большие пальцы. "Ты даже не понимаешь природу своего желания", - говоришь ты.

 Он плачет; его синие слёзы холодно разбиваются об ваши соединённые руки, и когда ты пытаешься отступить назад, он хватает тебя своими пальцами, половина которых вывернута неправильно.

 "Вы так красивы", - плачет он. - "Вы так красивы и грустны, Демонесса, и я только хотел поговорить с вами... сказать, что я хотел быть вашим..."

 Ты ломаешь ему остальные пальцы, потом целуешь его.

 "О, прошу вас..."

 Ты принимаешь его, грубо и неумолимо, трахаешь его жёстко и отчаянно прямо на полу, пока он не покрывается ожогами и синяками. Ты разносишь его на куски и из остатков создаёшь что-то, что больше тебе по душе. Он ни когда не будет любить никого, кроме тебя, всю свою долгую и ужасную жизнь. И потом ты оставляешь его на съедение судьбе.

 Он далеко не самая любимая из твоих пешек, и его руки всегда будут столь же слабы, как и его дух.

 * 

Твой мечтатель входит в деревню бирюзовокровных: в ловушку, расставленную и готовую, и армии Снисходительности жадно набрасываются на него. А потом ты остаёшься здесь, зажатая в этом моменте времени, между живыми и мёртвыми, и твои палочки у тебя в руках. Его глаза открыты ужасно широко, красные, как рубины, красные, как его невозможная кровь, и он смотрит на тебя не как на воплощение смерти, но как на нечто восхитительно прекрасное. Он смотрит на тебя так, словно любит тебя, словно он только что осознал, что любит тебя. Его губы раскрыты в мягком удивлённом О, но он не отводит взгляда.

 Он должен был умереть здесь, и именно поэтому он не умрёт, ведь он верит в тебя, а ты веришь в него.

 Теперь ты это знаешь.

 Ты поднимаешь свои белые палочки и обрушиваешь ужасающий радужный огонь веры в себя на них.

 *

 Ты находишь её спящей в таверне в восьми вариация от того, где она отчаянно хочет быть, и ты садишься за стол рядом с ней, пока остальные посетители толпой выбегают через двери. Она просто смотрит на тебя и кивает на пустой стул рядом.

 "Служанка", - произносит она. Тянется за стойку, достаёт бутылку для тебя. Вы уже встречались раньше, и вы ещё встретитесь снова.

 Ты благодарно наклоняешь голову и откупориваешь бутылку.

 Она говорит и пьёт, и прислоняется к тебе, как старая подруга, которой она и является, любимое дитя фортуны: торговка смертью, разрушительница жизней, выживальщица. Не сказать, чтобы она была твоей любимой пешкой, но она выполняет своё назначение, и поэтому заслуживает презумпцию охватить твою талию своими затвердевшими от верёвок пальцами, притянуть тебя к себе на колени и дышать на твою грудь парами виски. Она оставляет горячие засосы на твоей шее, и её зубы слишком грубы. Но ты позволяешь ей. Он не твоя любимая, но она заслужила много большего, чем ты можешь дать ей.

 "Я когда-нибудь найду его?" - спрашивает она. - "Я уже так устала, Служанка, просто _охеренно_ устала".

 Она уже в стельку пьяна: униженная, испорченная, отчаянная. Ты едва ли успела промочить рот.

 Ты накрываешь двумя пальцами её стакан.

 "Имей веру, Спинеретт", - говоришь ты, и добродушно касаешься двух сцепившихся окружностей на её ладонях. - "Для тебя ещё остались дороги".

 Когда она снова смотрит на тебя, её глаза стекленеют от похоти, алкоголя и отравляющих иллюзий о своём будущем. Ты чётко видишь в них поля сражений, огромные неаккуратные кучи трупов её бренного сознания, которые уже начинают расти. Ты видишь её смерть, и смерть всех, кого она когда-нибудь смела любить. Ты уже была там и видела, как огромные рога Призывателя опускались в знак поражения.

 Она целует тебя, со всей надеждой и жаждой, со всей смертностью. Ты отвечаешь на поцелуй.

 *

 Ты возвращаешься назад, дальше, чем ты когда-нибудь заходила, и ты стоишь на берегу юного смеющегося океана. Луны висят маленькими шарами в небе, словно жемчужины, и звёзды сияют.

 В прибое сидит маленькая девочка, ещё личинка, едва ли шести вариаций от роду. У неё тёмные запутанные волосы, и её глаза, когда она видит твоё приближение, загораются любопытством.

 "Привет", - произносит она. - "Кто ты?"

 Ты вернулась очень далеко назад, тебя ещё никто не знает.

 "Я Служанка", - говоришь ты.

 "Хочешь дружить?"

 "Нет".

 "Ох, чепуха, все хотят дружить", - говорит она и хлопает ладонью песок. "Приляг, Служанка. Я смотрю на звёзды".

 Ты ложишься. Океан влажно омывает тебя. Он вытягивает худую ручку, указывает тонким маленьким пальцем.

 "Это Музыкальная Шкатулка. Я придумываю названия созвездиям, потому что не могу найти их в свитках. По-моему, мне просто наврали. Это будет Корабль. А это - Осьминог".

 Она снова указывает. "А вот это будет Служанкой", - говорит она и смеётся.

 Так оно и будет. Ты сама видела карты неба, ещё личинкой изучала их, сидя в холодной зелёной усадьбе и читая холодную зелёную книгу.

 "Что делает Служанка?" - спрашивает девочка.

 "Всё, что необходимо".

 Она непонимающе кивает: "Не похоже, чтобы это было весело".

 "Верно".

 "Ну так брось", - говорит она. Просто так и говорить. Бросить.

 "Не могу".

 "Моя мама говорит, что можно делать всё, что тебе хочется, если серьёзно взяться за дело". Она поднимает руки к небу, дёргается всем телом, разбрасывая песок. "Например, я собираюсь отправиться к звёздам. Я собираюсь увидеть каждую из них! А что ты собираешься делать?"

"Всё, что я должна".

"Ты скучная", - говорит она. Переворачивается, опирается на локти. "Ты странная и скучная. Не удивительно, что у тебя нет друзей!"

Ты садишься. Ты очень зла, и не знаешь почему.

"Позволь рассказать тебе кое-что, Императрица. Пространство и Время тоже тебе не друзья. Каждая из этих звёзд - в тысячах световых лет от места, где ты сидишь сейчас, и все они, все до последней, или уже мертвы, или умирают. Ты не видишь ничего, кроме шутки, которую сыграла над тобой сама вселенная: фальшивый свет мёртвых звёзд, словно призраки, приколотые к стене, которых заставили ещё долго кричать после отделения от тела. К тому времени, когда ты доберёшься до них, половина этих звёзд превратится просто в выжженные дыры в ткани вселенной".

"Тогда я увижу те, что ещё сияют", - упорно отвечает она, хотя её плечи опущены, а руки расстроено дрожат. "Столько, сколько смогу! Столько, сколько их есть. Жизнь - это не только сидение на дурацком пляже, и я собираюсь увидеть её целиком".

Ты смеёшься. Смех звучит чуждо твоему горлу, болезненно. "Жизнь действительно не только это, Императрица. Есть ещё смерть".

Впервые и только единожды она выглядит напуганной. "Ты мне не нравишься", - говорит она и отталкивает тебя своими маленькими нежными ручками. - "Ты мне не нравишься, Служанка, уходи".

Ты целуешь её, её маленькое личико, её губы, и ты осмеливаешься похлопать её по голове между коротенькими рожками. Ты оставляешь её с искрой изумлённой и заинтересованной ненависти, пылающей в ней. Ты оставляешь её с дырой в сердце, которая всегда будет болеть, и которую она никогда не сможет заполнить.

В первый раз ты видела её стоящей на помосте рядом с троном, смотрящей вниз, и твои губы покраснели от мутантной крови. Её глаза были как пустые ямы, холодные и голодные, и она уже поглотила свет дюжины солнечных систем. Ты смотрела на неё и видела свою смерть, и это тебя очень обрадовало.

Её губы будут последними, чьи ты когда-нибудь поцелуешь. Она не самая любимая из твоих пешек, но она всё равно доберётся до края доски, и ты надеешься, что вес всех её корон сломает её тонкую, прекрасную шею.

*

Ты забегаешь вперёд, очень далеко вперёд, почти на самый край того, куда тебе позволено. Ты так устала от старого, и всё в этой пожёванной вселенной старо.

"Ты смерть?" - спрашивает он. - "Ты поэтому пришла сюда?" Ему всего три вариации, и он далеко от своего улья, потерявшийся и истощённый, и серп, который он направляет на тебя, едва достаёт до твоих бёдер. Когда ты успела стать такой высокой, такой невозможно длинной? У тебя очень тяжёлая голова, и ты, по крайней мере, настолько же истощена, насколько и он, мелкий нежный беззащитный шкет, стоящий в рассветном сумраке, качаясь на своих маленьких ногах. Он настолько ломкий росток чего-то нового, яркая свежая искра, и ты могла бы обнимать его до тех пор, пока он не задохнётся.

"Нет", - отвечаешь ты. - "Я всего лишь работаю на него". - ты берёшь его за руку. - "Я здесь, чтобы отвести тебя домой, Каркат".

*

За всю историю Альтернии можно по пальцам пересчитать тех, кто встречал тебя с радостью: мятежники, глупцы и безнадёжные мечтатели, обречённые и проклятые. Прекрасные, все они, в своём безумии, в том, как их улыбки разгоняли тьму.

"Привет", - говорит Немеченый и, неловко спотыкаясь, останавливается. Его руки полны карт, его голова полна лжи и мечтаний, но он отодвигает их всех в сторону, чтобы подойти и поприветствовать тебя, взять тебя за руку, дотронуться до плеча. Его прикосновение обжигает тебя, словно свет звезд, и он улыбается так широко и ярко, напуганный и неприкосновенный в своей храбрости. Он любит тебя. Ты не сделала ничего, чтобы заслужить любви, но он всё равно любит тебя. Он твоя любимая пешка, и когда настанет время, ты пожертвуешь им перед всем ужасным миром, не раздумывая дважды. Ты уже сделала это. Твоя скорбь - лишь ничтожное подношение его праху, твоя печаль несообразна, неуважительна.

"Спасибо тебе, Демонесса", - произносит он. Запах его горящей плоти тяжело застилает твоё сердце, как и его крики, когда ты предала его.

Близко время конца для вас обоих.


End file.
